Shinigami of War
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: Bleach with a God of War twist. Ichigo was one of the first captains ever with a unique Zanpakutō. Now after being betrayed Ichigo sets out on a path of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, I've been playing the God of War Games and I thought what the heck. So here's to a try.**

* * *

_Before the age of the twilight set on the Soul Society, a legend rose to claim his place in history. __Once a captain of the Soul Society Ichigo started with nothing but soon his followers reached to the thousands. This was no ordinary Soul Reaper; rip from his mother womb, made a warrior from the day he could hold a sword, ruthless and a monster. Ichigo Kurosaki; the number 1 guardian made into a solider, a solider so great he surpassed all he fought. He came not from wealth or power, he was but a man who held a power that was feared. For he controlled the Zanpakutō: Datta, the Zanpakutō War. No mere sword would befit the wielder of the Zanpakutō War, so they were never sealed like common Zanpakutō. They remained in shinkai as **The Blades of Chaos,** a pair of chained blades forged at the darkest depths of Ichigo's soul. The Blades' chains would stretch out for a set distance with each attack therefore allowing fluid like movement no matter who wielded them. With fire imbued within the Blades, the Blades and the chains ignite with every attack Ichigo sent. Though utilizing the Zanpakutō would come with a penalty, as the chains of the blade would be permanently seared onto the forearms of it's wielder_

_Only the captain of 12 Kirio Hikifune braved Ichigo's fury. But the need to fight,for power, to protect became his down fall. For the Soul Society had decided to break the boundaries of their limits power. They had decided to try Hollowfication, however it was Ichigo, one of the very first captains and the great/current captain of Squad 11 to be the one to take this trail. And take it he did, for thanks to Kirio Hikifune and Kisuke Urahara they created a device that could turn him into a Soul reaper/hollow hybrid or Vizard as the captains decided to call this. The Hōgyoku, a small, bluish-purple orb composed of a unique substance capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow. The process was a success, but there was a unknown side effect._

_Inside Ichigo was a hollow that became part of his soul. And it tried to take over Ichigo's body, however Ichigo was stronger then this beast and forced it to submit to him. Sadly there was much blood shed for this, Ichigo had unknowingly slaughter nearly a whole squad's worth of people. Kirio would no longer even look at Ichigo, she became a member of the Royal Guards and left Ichigo to rot. Urahara became the new captain and tried to solve what happened, but it was too late. The project was scraped and became illegal, the rest of the Captains and central 46 decided that all traces of the project was to be destroyed and Ichigo was to be killed. Urahara hid the broken Hōgyoku away so to try to fix it and maybe fix Ichigo, but he was already in custody and was stuffed into the Senzaikyū , the repentance cell. A tall white tower lined with Sekkiseki a special mineral with properties that was to block his powers. __Ichigo was doomed to die and no one cared._

"What was he to people? What was he when he was needed all those Wars? Was the fate of everyone of them? To be used up till you were broken, used up, or no longer stood with them?" Ichigo asked himself.

"You are pathetic." Ichigo heard a voice in his mind say.

"Kratos?" Ichigo asked his swords. His weapons though in name was Datta, it's spirit went by the name Kratos. Kratos was the epitome of what a soldier is made for battle. He was exceptionally tall, standing at a height in between 6 to 7 feet, he was at his peak physical condition. Kratos' age looked to be ranging from late 30s to early 40s. He had a red tattoo going down the majority of his upper body and up to his face. On his face, besides the aforementioned tattoo, he has a scar on his right eye and a black goatee. He had no hair on his head and his skin was white, not pale but white like the color. Kratos only wore a leather loincloth, armlets, and the chains of the Blades of Chaos.

"I taught you, death is a escape Ichigo." Kratos said pressing the blades of Chaos to Ichigo's neck. "You are a warrior not a coward only a coward excepts death."

"I am no coward." Ichigo spat.

"Then don't take death. Your power can not be held in this."Kratos said handing Ichigo the blades. "Fight."

"I will." Ichigo said taking the blades and breaking out of his cell. And like that his full power returned to him ,but it also alerted the captains. He cared not for that, Ichigo began to race to the one place he knew he needed to go. As he raced to Central 46 Compound he was knocked aside right to the Senkaimon. As Ichigo rose to his feet he saw who hit him which was a great achievement for anyone. Standing there was only one man, the head captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. "Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Indeed, I an forced to take this matter myself. They refuse to undo their mistake. Imagine care for a creature like you."

"But why would you betray me?"

"It is you who would betray me. And I to stand by while the Soul Society is threatened?" Yamamoto said turning his cane into his sword and unsheathing it. "Your hands are already stained by the blood of a Captain. Reduce All Creation to Ash **Ryūjin Jakka**."

"The Captains are petty and pathetic, letting 46 people give them orders, obeying them as if it was the air they breath, and your rule as head captain is weak." Ichigo said.

"I grow tired of this. You must vow to forever serve the Soul Society." Yamamoto said holding his sword's blade out at Ichigo.

"I serve no one." Ichigo said pushing the blade away from him.

"Very well you leave me no choice." Yamamoto said as Ichigo retrieved his weapons from his back. Ichigo flung his weapons and then moved his arms making his blades move as well. "**Taimatsu**" Yamamoto created a great inferno with the simple wave of Ryūjin Jakka. The fire generated by the attack completely consumed whatever was caught within it until nothing remains but ashes. As it came to Ichigo, Ichigo smirked as something happened. As Ichigo's blades returned a golden glow happened on Ichigo's arm and it formed a shield. As the flame as about to hit the shield glowed again and this time the flame was sent back to Yamamoto.

"You do not know the all of the powers of Datta. This is just one. Why do you think I could never learn Kidō?" Ichigo asked as Yamamoto destroyed his attack."My sword gives me unique power this is one, it is the Sun Shield the shield of Helios. Now feel Zeus' Fury." Ichigo summoned a bolt of lightning in his hands and threw it. The bolt moved fast and Yamamoto had to flash step out of it's path. The bolt hit a pillar and it crumbled away.

"You are indeed powerful."

"My power is just beginning. I surpass you in every way." Ichigo roared.

"Your powers are no match for me." Yamamoto stated, but in truth he knew Ichigo rivaled him in power. However there was one thing that gave him a advantage, Ichigo never learned Bankai, and with that Yamamoto could kill him. "Banaki.** Zanka no Tachi**" In its Bankai, the blade took the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire. "Now you feel real power. **Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin.**" Impaling the tip of his sword into the ground, Yamamoto called upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his emerge from a rupture in the ground and Ichigo smirked as the blades of chaos emanated a purple flame.

"Your bones can't help you. Behold the Soul of Hades." Ichigo dug his blades into the ground and unleashed monstrous arms that decimate the corpses. "Now try feel the Ice of Poseidon." Ichigo summoned a tempest of ice that froze all it hit. However The head captain was not but steam was coming off of him. "I see." Ichigo stated. "Well you may have the heat but you don't have the power."

"I will show you power. **Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin.**"He released a slash of concentrated fire and heat which incinerates whatever it touches out of existence. "Ichigo stood his ground and again summoned something. It looked to be a small amulet that was blue with gold trim. As the attack came, it suddenly vanished.

"The Amulet of Uroborus. An item capable of manipulating time itself. Making your attacks to nothing." Ichigo said as now his blades were now coursing with a yellow lightning. Ichigo said nothing as he built up electricity and created a large vortex. It's power was was massive more so then any Yamamoto had ever felt and as it hit nothing was left in a mile radius but the gate, and the men.

I grow tired of games." Yamamoto said.

"Agreed let's end this." Ichigo said his weapons charged with the Ice of Poseidon to counter his fires. The two charged and caused a explosion larger then the last. When it cleared Yamamoto's sword was forced back into it's sealed state, and Ichigo's blades were destroyed.

"To think a Shinkai would be able to force my Bankai back. But your weapons are now useless." Yamamoto laughed as he grabbed his sword and charged at Ichigo. "It did not have to be this way grandson." Yamamoto said. "This is of your own choice."

"A choice from 46 or the captains is a useless as the ones giving them." Ichigo spat. Before Yamamoto was able to strike him, Ichigo's power surrounded him with a circle of electricity, and summoned lightning bolts from the sky to strike down his enemy. "I may have lost the blades of Chaos. But I still have my power. This is not over Yamamoto. I will return." Ichigo said disappearing through the gate.

_"It was on that day that the Soul Society had set in motions the chain of events that would shake the very core of the world."_

{In the World of the living}

Ichigo emerged tired and beaten.

"This is not over Yamamoto. I will make you pay." Ichigo spat sitting down.

"He will not fall so easily Ichigo." A female voice said and Ichigo looked around. "Only by going beyond the limits you have set on yourself."

"Show yourself." Ichigo ordered.

"I have been here all along Ichigo waiting for you to hear me. I and the other half of Datte. You may call me Athena." Athena appeared as a young woman in her late 20s, she had blue eyes, brown hair that was held back by some kind of jewelry. She wore Greek styled battle armor, a white robe under her armor and one over, lastly she had two small swords tied behind her waist.

"Athena. How do I do what you say. How do I go beyond my limits, When my weapon is all but destroyed?"

"I will show you the way Ichigo." Athena said as the fazed through Ichigo and held the ruined blades of Chaos. "Perhaps these will help." Athena said as she waved her hands in-front of the blades and they changed. "These are the blades of Athena. They will lead you on your journey."The blades were seemingly identical to the Blades of Chaos. The blades gave off a yellow aura and were gold in color with Blue-colored Glyphs due to the pure power emanating from them. Ichigo gripped the new blades in his hands and knew he was on a new journey, one that may take years but would be worth it in the end.

* * *

**Okay review if you would, I'm not sure if I will continue this, if you want me too tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, I've been playing the God of War and I figured I could write a chapter for you .**

* * *

**Ch.2**

After hundreds of years in exile Ichigo had done much. He had unmasked a huge fortune, established several bases should he come into trouble, and fought many of the most nasty creatures who would try to take the world of the living. Such as Bounts, Quincys, Full bringers, and even the rare case of hollows Vasto Lorde class. After so long Ichigo was approached by Urahara, who was in the same boat so to speak with Ichigo. Urahara had to go into exile with Tessai the Kido corp leader, and a total of eight passed out newly created vizards. Out of generosity Ichigo set them up with a small place in Karakura town and tried to help in anyway he could. Not too long after that a old friend of his came to him for help, Isshin Shiba. Turned out he was infatuated with a Quincy named Matsaki.

Again Ichigo helped out, even setting Isshin and his new wife up with a small clinic. Ichigo never forgot his ultimate goal, the death of the head captain. And he had the power to do it, in those years he achieved Bankai. It gave him new weapons and new powers, Ichigo had learned to control his hollow powers and taught the other vizards to do the same. But even with his Bankai and hollow powers there was one power he was saving, one that was more powerful then any power or weapon that had even been. When Ichigo had started his bankai training, his power was maximized to the highest it would ever be, making him basically a God. He then poured nearly all his power into Datte's final form making him very weak. After which he was put through trials that helped him gain new strength and gain his power back. Once he completed his bankai training Ichigo was stronger then ever, and when he possessed Datte's final form he was truly invincible.

Ichigo never aged due to his huge spiritual pressure, so he still looked to be 16. Ichigo had seen much in his hundreds of years, and fought in many wars of the world of the living. Killing was easy for him but giving life was one thing he might have done once, so when he watched the birth of young Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. He truly smiled at this. Isshin and Matsaki used Ichigo's last name to hide themselves and made Ichigo their kids Godfather. Ichigo kept a close eye on the kids, Yuzu was a happy child, Karin was a mommies girl and a cry baby at times. On the day Ichigo had been off helping the Vizards train, Matsaki was killed by a hollow that had been after the nine year old girls. Ichigo investigated this matter and had to wonder why Matsaki didn't kill the hollow bastard Grandfisher. Said hollow was not seen after that day, Karin and Yuzu changed that day. Yuzu took over as the mom; making sure the family was feed and the house was in order. Karin was silent for weeks and was always serious.

As they grew, Ichigo noticed that they seemed to develop powers like their parents. However Karin could only see,talk, and hit ghost. Yuzu had developed her mothers quincy powers such as the blut vein. However she hid this power from her family and lied saying she could hardly even see or feel ghosts. Ichigo left karakura for several years and searched for any who would threaten the broken family and destroy them. After several years away Ichigo finally returned after hearing rumors of a certain hollow attack and then a strange new soul reaper that matched one Kurosaki's description and not Isshin, had appeared.

While he traveled as fast as he could it still took some time to get to karakura town, so when he did it was dark and he felt massive spiritual pressures nearby.

"A battle?" Ichigo questioned feeling the powers of the nearby forces increase. "I better look into this." Ichigo said taking off. As he got closer he then felt one spiritual pressure drop drastically making him only go faster. Ichigo finally arrived but what he saw gave him mixed feeling there stood two soul reapers one with red hair and facial tattoos who looked to be injured. The other Ichigo knew was a kuchiki, by not only the hair pieces he wore, nor the scarf he easily recognized, or his posture that read noble. Ichigo could feel the similar powers of past kuchiki all put into this one man. But even with that he was no were near Ichigo's level. In some distance he saw a girl that look to be way to small for her age.

The last one made his blood boil there laid Karin bloodied and injured. True he was curious of the fact she was dressed as a soul reaper but for now he had other things to worry about.

"Karin?" Ichigo said flash stepping to her.

"Ichigo?" Karin asked weak.

"Hold on." Ichigo said pulling out The Amulet of Uroborus. It would not completely heal her but it would help some.

"What? Who is this guy?" Renji asked surprised by Ichigo's arrival.

"Tell me are you the one who did this to her." Ichigo asked Renji.

"What's it to you?" Renji asked.

"Your'e a Lieutenant." Ichigo said getting up."Squad six no doubt. If you are the no."Ichigo said unleashing some killer intent. "Then i'll kill you."

"What is this some enormous spiritual pressure?" Renji asked eye wide and full of fear.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. The ninth Kenpachi and former member of Squad eleven." Ichigo said as he grabbed the blades of Athena from his back

"Roar Zabimaru." Renji shouted extending his blade at Ichigo Ichigo just rolled out of the way."He's fast." Renji thought as he went for another attack. Ichigo dodged the next one and looked unfazed.

"What's going on here?" Rukia asked not sure what was happening as she watched Ichigo dodge the third attack.

"So it's three." Ichigo thought. "He attacks three times before it returns to it's original state." That's pathetic." Ichigo said to no one.

"Don't you mac me." Renji roared swinging again. However instead of dodging Ichigo used his left blade to block the attack and then toss it out catching the extended Zabimaru ."Wha-" Renji said but was cut off by Ichigo slinging his other blade at Renji. Making a clean cut across his chest. It amazed everyone who watch as the speed and strength of Ichigo was beyond anyone besides the head captain's level that they ever seen. Ichigo then pulled his blade back taking Zabimaru with him.

"Pathetic. Squad Six was bettered trained in my day."Ichigo said inspecting Zabimaru. Ichigo then moved quickly blocking Byakuya's attack like it was nothing."Judging by where you were aiming for you must be the one who hurt Karin." Ichigo growled. Ichigo summoned a large fiery aura in the form of a warrior around himself. The fiery Efreet slamed the ground,all those close were burned. Byakuya had to move quickly in order to dodge the attack but was stopped when a dark clone of Ichigo appeared before him and punched him in the gut.

"What's going on here?" Rukia asked surprised at what was going on. Ichigo pulled out his blades from his back and ignited them in Thera's Bane. Ichigo looked like he was ready to kill Byakuya but stopped before he then changed it into The Gauntlet of Zeus. With a strong punch Ichigo broke several of Byakuya's ribs. Ichigo in a flash then disapeared and took Karin with him due to the help The Amulet of Uroborus had given was used up and he had to get her some proper help. Ichigo took her to Urahara's shop were Tessai took care of her from there.

Ichigo returned to the street but the lot was gone and Ichigo smirked seeing this.

"They can not be allowed to get away with this."

"I know Kratos and they won't." Ichigo thought.

"Be smart about this Ichigo."

"Athena. I am already past Yamamoto's level and not even close to my own peak." Ichigo said. "I will have my revenge." Ichigo roared. After some time past the Soul Society captains had to have a emergency meeting to discuses what had happened.

"If what Lieutenant Abarai has reported is true then we may have signed the death certificate on Captain Kuchiki." Head captain said.

"Now hold on how do we know it was him." Ukitake asked.

"From what the lieutenant reported the guy had spiky orange hair and used two blades bound by chains to his arms."Shunsui said."Who else do we know that matches that description?"

"The captain is lucky to be alive." Unohana said. "Since due to past experiences he'd kill anyone."

"Unless the girl Rukia gave her powers too meant something important to him."

"What was her name?" Shunsui asked.

"Karin...Kurosaki...Oh no." Ukitake said sounding afraid.

"Would you mind cluing the rest of us in?" Toshiro asked.

"We might as well since he might be coming for blood." Shunsui said.

"The man is known as Ichigo Kurosaki. He was the very first captain of Squad Six." Yamamoto said.

"The first captain?" Aizen asked.

"Indeed over the time he moved to different squads, till becoming Squad Eleven." Ukitake said."He was The ninth Kenpachi and known as the Shinigami of War."

"Is that so?"Kenpachi Zaraki asked smirking.

"What makes him so special." Mayuri asked.

"He wields the power of the Zanpakutō Datta. It hold power we are not even sure the limits are."Ukitake said.

"And if that's not bad enough he can rival the head Captain without using the hollow powers." Shunsui smirked behind his hat.

"Hollow powers?" Soifon asked.

"Indeed he was the first ever to gain them." Unohana said.

"Then why is he still alive?" Komamura asked.

"We tried to kill him but he got away." Ukitake said.

"The situation is now clear. It is only a matter of time before Ichigo Kurosaki returns. When he does do not engage or risk death."Yamamoto said."Ichigo kurosaki I am waiting and when we face again I will kill you." He thought.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


End file.
